Rule of the Trines
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: One trine must bond with another; meaning the sparkmates of one trine must be the members of the same other trine. Which dooms some romances from the start. Unless your trine mate happens to be a very persistent Skywarp.
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: This story is the reason why I wrote both _War is Hell_ and _For a Reason_ to give me background on the Seekers. It's meant to be a rather amusing read and if you have any requests for what you'd like to see in this story let me know because I have very few plans for it! Enjoy and I own nothing but Claret, Shimmer, and Echo

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter I_

_"Why? That's what they all asked me. Why him...Why Starscream? Why of all the Decepticons did I decide to revitalize the one whose record of deceit and betrayal is legend? Because I'm an idiot, that's why!"-Megatron on Starscream, Transformers Wiki_

The day the new trine arrived was the day that Starscream's rivalry with Echo began. The three Seekers of the Command Trine where just leaving Megatron's presence when they arrived. The femme in the lead was black with emerald green highlights and she instantly caught Starscream's attention, not only because of her fair frame but because of the arrogant tilt of her head as well. Behind her was another black femme with ruby red glimmering through the black and a shimmery silver and pinkish-red femme who was smaller than the other two. The emerald green one eyed Starscream with a dark look in her red optics. "We're here to see Megatron," she said coolly.

"Through there," Starscream replied with a smirk. "Be careful though. He's in a bit of a temper and we would want to get a pretty thing like you damaged irrevocably."

"I can handle myself unlike you," the femme sneered back. "Your deceit is quite legendary Starscream." She swept by him with her head held high the other femmes right behind her. Starscream headed away, annoyed at both her and himself. Everything went as planned and the two groups would have stayed apart after that had the silver and reddish femme not stumbled and almost fell.

A black and dark sapphire arm held her up until she could regain her balance. Then the mech was gone, leaving Shimmer to stare after him. Echo was already at the doors and Claret shot her trine mate a sympathetic look. Trine rules said that one trine must bond to another. That meant all three of each trine. With Echo's attitude toward the illustrious Air Commander Shimmer's latest affection stood no chance.

Even knowing that Claret sent a last glance at the leaving trine of handsome Seekers. The one in the lead, Starscream, was black with sapphire and ruby highlights. Next to him was the one that had caught Shimmer and behind them both was a purple and black one that shot Claret and cheeky grin before vanishing. Claret shook her head, shooing the hint of embarrassment from her processor, and joined her trine mates as they slipped through the door.

Unknown to the three trine sisters the command trine was also thinking about them. Skywarp's mind had focused on the red and black femme with something that was almost awe and that amused both his trine mates to no end. Thundercracker was forcing the image of femme who had nearly fallen over nothing out of his processor but she kept showing up. The only one who wasn't seeing the three femmes in a favorable light was Starscream. After being snarled at by the emerald one he was furious.

Skywarp knew right then and there that there was no way in Pit that Thundercracker's affections stood any chance. The sapphire and black mech knew it as well as his trine mate but unfortunately love was not always rational. Neither was Megatron for that matter. That was when fate stepped in and had a hand in things. It wouldn't show up for almost an entire orn but when it did things would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter II

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _Starfire201_ for reviewing the last chapter. Kudos to anyone who can guess at whom this chapter's quote is directed to. Enjoy and I own nothing but Claret, Shimmer, and Echo. Also for those of you interested in _The Betrayal of Seneca Prime_ it is posted under the name_ ShadowsAcrossTheMoon_ because it's a darker story than I usually write.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter II_

_"I wouldn't say Jaime's an evil genius...I'm not sure he's evil and I'm not sure he's a genius"-Adam Savage, Mythbusters_

Echo was furious. She had managed to go an entire orn without having to associate with Starscream only to have it ruined by overly paranoid Megatron. The Decepticon leader knew that his Second-In-Command was purposely trying to thwart his plans so he placed Echo _and _ Starscream in charge of playing the aerial assault on the _Ark_. The result had been too much arguing and no results. That had left Shimmer bored. With nothing to do besides hover in the background she had to satisfy herself watching the other two members of Starscream's trine.

The larger of the two looked impassive, as if he wasn't really witnessing what was going on as Echo and Starscream argued. The smaller of the two, dark purple and black, was fidgeting and looking as if he'd rather be anywhere than here. Shimmer seconded that motion. That was when Megatron once again took matters into his own hands. "What is taking so slagging _long_?" he growled at the two.

"It's not my fault your Air Commander is so clearly inferior when it comes to strategy," Echo growled back, glaring at Starscream.

"You haven't even been in battle before," Starscream snapped back. "How would you know that coming in _here_ instead of _here_ puts us in a position to be attacked head on instead of from the side," he continued, pointing to two places about an inch apart on the map spread between them. Megatron looked as if he was about ready to explode. Shimmer backed up, holding in a nervous giggle, and Claret closed her optics for the briefest moment in exasperation.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again," Echo hissed. "If we come in where you suggest we leave ourselves open to attack from behind." She didn't add that since Starscream retreated so often it wouldn't really matter but that hung in the air between them.

"And if we do it your way we're all going to get slagged," Starscream growled.

"ENOUGH!" Megatron roared. Shimmer and Skywarp both flinched, Claret took a step back, and Thundercracker winced at the tone. "You will attack from _here_," he growled, poking a hole in the map fifty feet away from where the original attack plan had started. "On my orders." Then he turned and stalked away leaving both Echo and Starscream to glare after him.

"He's an idiot," Echo snarled.

"Finally someone agrees with me," Starscream replied in an exasperated tone.

"It doesn't make you any less of one," Echo snapped, whirling on him before storming off.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To prepare everyone else," she yelled back. "Unlike you I like staying in one piece." Then she was gone, her trine mates following her smoothly into the air as if nothing had happened. Once they had landed elsewhere Shimmer practically fell over laughing.

"The look on his faceplates when you compared him to Megatron," she snickered, cackling with glee. Even Claret cracked a smile and shook her head.

"He really wasn't pleased by that comparison Echo," she said calmly.

"I didn't compare him with Megatron," Echo retorted.

"Someone's being defensive," Shimmer crooned and then winced as the emerald green and ebony femme smacked her on the back of the helm.

"I am not. I was simply pointing out that he's an idiot," Echo said flatly.

"A handsome idiot," Shimmer said with a smirk. Echo sighed heavily, glancing at Claret, and then the two other femmes instantly started laughing. "What?" Shimmer asked, looking from one of her trine mates to the other.

"Someone's in love," Claret crooned with a wicked grin.

"Last time you were like this you had your optics on someone," Echo said with a snicker.

"Guys," Shimmer pouted. "Don't we have work to do?"

"Right," Claret said with a snicker as the two calmed themselves. "Let's go inform the others of this suicidal plan shall we?"


	3. Chapter III

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Claret, Shimmer, and Echo. By the way there is now a link to _The Betrayal of Seneca Prime_ on my profile

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter III_

_"Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed."_

At first, despite Megatron's ill conceived plan, everything went smoothly. Then it came time for the Seekers to set their part of the plan into action. They took off smoothly in a layered formation that allowed for shifting and movement in case someone was shot at or injured. That wasn't what worried Echo. The fact that their right and left sides were open for attack was cause for worry. She wasn't the only one who had pointed it out; albeit quietly. They had pointed it out because the risk was considerable. They had complained quietly because arguing with Megatron was suicide.

At first all went well. They were a good three or four minutes away from the battle to keep them well out of sight and firing range until they needed to appear. That part was well planned. The rest was not but it would have to do. Megatron would not be persuaded otherwise. Of course someone had found out the glaring flaws in this part of the plan and passed them on somehow to the Autobots. Then again perhaps not because of how obvious these flaws were. The first sign that something had gone wrong was Shimmer's cry of pain. A scattering of spare bullets flew past Echo as she dropped down to grab her trine mate. Claret rushed to help her as the formation scattered.

The two femmes deposited Shimmer on the ground as softly as they could, landing skillfully next to her. The trine was effectively grounded until they could get Shimmer off the ground with her damaged wing. They weren't the only ones. The Coneheads had also plummeted, Dirge an unconscious heap as they tumbled to the ground. This was a disaster. Another hail of bullets came the grounded Seekers' way and the uninjured ones scrambled to shield the two injured. They exchanged glances, trying to figure out how to get out of this alive.

Echo tried to remember who had gotten away unscathed. The Command Trine definitely, Misfire. Echo sighed and shook her head at that thought. Misfire couldn't hit the inside of a cave if he was standing in it yet he had some of the best luck in the Decepticon forces. She wasn't sure who else had made it out. Her processor was whirling, trying to come up with a plan, when her comm buzzed, getting her attention. She opened a link and snapped **::What?::**

**::Where are you?::** a voice shrieked back at her.

**::Grounded::** Echo snarled over her comm link at Starscream. **::Figure it out of great and might Air Commander::** Every word was laden with sarcasm as she snapped the link shut and turned to check on her whimpering trine mate. Both sets of Seekers were crouched low over their injured trine mates, ducked bullets a little but more concerned with injured wings. Shimmer's left wing had a gaping hold in it and she wimpered softly, looking from one of her trine mates to the other. Neither one was looking at her, rather they were measuring each other and their abilities.

Echo exchanged a slightly startled glance with Ramjet as the hail of bullets around them stopped. "Ya could just surrender and save us some ammo," a voice drawled as a small silver mech made his way casually down the hill. Ramjet and Echo exchanged glances that plainly said "Is he _serious_?"

"Or we could continue to take shots at ya and work on improvin' our aim," the silver mech continued. Echo hissed and exasperation and stood, holding her frame at full height as she stepped a pace foreword to leave Claret kneeling next to Shimmer who had silenced at a noiseless command.

"Or you could surrender to us," she suggested elegantly, not a bit of her temper showing through her calm facade. Ramjet, seeing what she was trying to do, stood slowly as well. The silver mech continued on his way down, unaware of the danger he was putting himself in. He paused consideringly at Echo's preposition.

"And why exactly would we do that?" he asked, something almost knowing in his optics. Echo shrugged slightly,a smooth almost birdlike motion. She was silently worried now but she worked to keep emotions off her faceplates.

"It was worth a try," she said with a slim smirk, taking in everything around her.

"So would attacking me," the silver mech replied and Echo felt her frame still as her gaze focused on the silver figure before her. A soft buzz hummed in her processor and Echo forced herself not to flinch as she activated her comm link.

**::What now?::** Ramjet asked and she didn't have to turn to the side to see he wasn't looking at her just the same as she wasn't looking at him.

**::I'm not sure. If we fire now we lose and if we don't we lose::**

**::Starscream::** Ramjet suggested tentatively. Echo considered that for a second, unable to discard the thought. It was the only option.

**::Unfortunately yes::** she replied. **::Go ahead and call him::**

**::Too late::** Ramjet said. And then Starscream fell out of the sky. Literally.


	4. Chapter IV

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (Glad I caught your attention) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Echo, Shimmer, and Claret

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter IV_

_"You musn't be afraid to dream a little bigger darling"-Eames, Inception_

Neither Ramjet nor Echo did a good job hiding their obvious annoyance. Of all the times Starscream could have chosen to antagonize Megatron into shooting him it had to be the one time they actually needed him. Just typical Decepticon luck. Thundercracker and Skywarp followed their fallen trine leader, landed smoothly and exchanging exasperated looks with the other two trines. Much as they would have loved to leave Starscream there just for a cycle of peace and quiet they knew it was not to be. That left some delicate manuvoring to get the three injured out of here. The solution was reached without any suggestion.

Skywarp warped Dirge away before ths silver mech could even think to stop them, leaving the Coneheads free to leave which they did. The purple and black Seeker returned a moment later to take the still softly whimpering Echo around but their temporary stroke of luck wasn't to last. Just as Skywarp vanished with Shimmer the others found various weapons aimed at them. Claret and Echo exchanged meaningful glances before moving closer to Thundercracker and the injured Starscream.

"Now if ya would be so kind as ta surrender before we have ta shoot ya all I'd be much obliged," the Autobot drawled.

"Not likely Jazz," Thundercracker snarled, looking furious with wings raised slightly and body language defensive.

"Take the back," Echo ordered softly and Claret did as she told while Thundercracker shifted over to one side so the three were protecting Starscream with their own frames.

"Ya sure?" the Autobot asked with a smirk.

"Bring it," Echo said flatly, her spark screaming at her to stop talking and _fight_. That was when Skywarp warped into the middle of the circle and chaos reigned supreme. Luckily the Decepticons practiced living in chaos every day and reacted faster than the unsuspecting Autobots. The Autobots had counted on cowardice to keep Skywarp out of the battle but they hadn't counted on loyalty to one's trine. As Skywarp warped Starscream away Claret, Thundercracker, and Echo launched themselves into the air as fast as they could, quickly gaining altitude to stay out of firing range.

**::Thundercracker to Lord Megatron::** The sapphire and black mech called over a public comm link, catching the massive Decepticon leader's attention. **::Injured Seekers out of the way. Mission a failure. Reason; Autobot Jazz::**

**::Finish the mission::** Megatron ordered. All three jets stalled momentarily. He couldn't be serious. The mission was suicide with only three of them; correction four. Skywarp had just warped over to join them.

**::You can't be serious::** Echo snapped over the comm.

**::Oh I am::** Megatron growled. **::Finish it or don't show your faces here again::** With that the comm snapped sharply shut. The four glanced tiredly at each other before reluctantly adjusting their course.

**::We need a new plan::** Thundercracker said over a new comm link. **::You got one?::** It took a moment for Echo to answer as she re-evaluated her opinion of this mech.

**::Possibly::** she replied. **::But it's going to take a lot of improv::**

**::It's worth a shot::** Thundercracker replied with a shrug. Echo quickly explained the plan as best as she could. It was rough and complicated which meant it was probably doomed to failure but it was all that they had. The whole purpose of the fliers was to distract the Autobots temporarily to allow for a Deception retreat once they had the supplies they needed. While this plan wasn't quite as flashy as the old one it would work.

Instead of flashy and crazy Echo had gone to brutal and deadly. Each Seeker split over a sector and fired missiles down at the ground with deadly accuracy. The Autobots pulled back, swearing just as bad as losing Decepticons did, and struggling to regroup. The Decepticons pulled back as the four Seekers made a wide circle and a swift tactical retreat as the Autobot fliers took off after them. As they landed Echo re-evaluated what she had thought about this battle plan. It wasn't just stupid; it was dreaming too big for an army that couldn't manage to work together.


	5. Chapter V

Author's Note: Sorry for the space between updates. Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ (It was originally intended to be but it isn't anymore. By the way how's your story coming?) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Shimmer, Claret, and Echo

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter V_

_"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones"- Albert Einstein_

The Decepticon headquarters that night were in chaos. Injured mechs and femmes were overflowing from the med bay and into the hall leaving trine mates to pace and worry alone. For Claret and Echo the wait was mental agony. Ramjet and Thrust, along with Thundercracker and Skywarp, were faring no better. All paced and exchanged wry looks acknowledging the others similar distress. Starscream was the first of the fliers to be brought back online. Thundercracker and Skywarp both visibly relaxed and slunk off to their quarters, only pausing to shoot sympathetic glances the others' way. Dirge came online next and Ramjet hesitated to send Echo and Claret a worried glance before following Thrust out of the room. That left the two femmes alone with their thoughts.

"What's happening?" Claret growled finally as the darkness outside grew deeper, fading from dark purple into black.

"Nothing bad," Echo said calmly, attempting to soothe her trine mate. "I'm sure things are busy."

"But the other two were brought back online," Claret growled in frustration.

"Neither of the other two had gaping holes in their wings," Echo retorted sharply and then instantly regretted it when she saw the hurt in Claret's optics. "Look," she said in a softer tone. "We're both tired and upset. Get some rest and I'll wake you the instant Shimmer comes online."

"Promise?" Claret asked, very close to just giving in.

"Promise," Echo said firmly. Claret nodded and silently slipped from the room leaving Echo to pace and worry alone. Despite the brave front she had put up for her trine mate and loyal friend Echo was deeply worried. Shimmer's injury hadn't been that bad in appearance and Echo had been confidant that the youngest member of her trine would be online in a relatively short period of time. The lag between when she had expected it to happen and how long it was taking to happen was ominous.

Finally giving in with a sigh Echo made her way slowly to the med bay past sleepy mechs dazedly patrolling the halls. Inside the med bay everything was a mess. It looked as if the Decepticons had just fought a war and lost. The grim outlook wasn't promising but Echo stepped further in, determined to find her trine mate. Hearing her soft footsteps, Hook came out of the back room looking more worn than Echo had ever seen him. "I wondered when you would show up here," he said, even his voice sounding tired.

"What happened?" Echo asked softly.

"There were some complications," Hook said delicately. He was being softer spoken than Echo had ever seen him and that alone was cause for worry. "Shimmer still had shrapnel lodged in her wing and it had sliced through several important energon lines. In order to keep her alive and to preserve her flight capabilities I had to put her in stasis." Echo felt something like cold shock hit her in the spark and freeze her solid. "It will be a few cycles before I'll be able to bring Shimmer out of stasis but by then she should be perfectly fine and able to fly within an orn." Echo nodded numbly before turning and slipping out of the med bay. Hook said nothing as he watched her leave. He was far too used to the peculiarities of Seekers.

Echo was so distracted that when she slipped into the hall she didn't notice anyone until they slammed into her. "Watch where you're going," Starscream snapped, still sore from his spat with Megatron.

"Get out of my way," Echo bit out, glaring up at him because she was almost two whole feet shorter than he was. She stormed by him, using all her restraint not to simply blast him into oblivion. Starscream wouldn't realize what was wrong until it was much too late to take back what he had said.


	6. Chapter VI

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (That he does) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Claret, Echo, and Shimmer

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter VI_

_"You have your moments. Not many of them but you do have them"-Princess Leia, Star Wars_

Echo made her way down the halls of the Decepticon base, her expression cold and closed off. She knew Claret was recharging after a long patrol and would be fine without her so she was going to check on Shimmer. The youngest member of her trine would be coming out of stasis soon and Echo had promised Claret she would be there for Shimmer. Her strides were as long as they could be right now because she was most definitely late. That gave her a reason not to stop when Starscream called, "Hey Echo."

She kept walking, glad of a reason not to talk to him. Unfortunately he didn't give up that easily. "I need to talk to you," he said, hurrying to catch up to her.

"Then we'll talk," Echo said sharply. "Later."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," Starscream said quickly, his words actually stopping Echo in her tracks. She whirled and stared at him blankly. Did he seriously just say that?

"Who are you and what have you done with Starscream?" she asked blankly.

"I don't know," Starscream replied, looking just as stunned as she was.

"Did you seriously just apologize?" she asked warily but his confusion seemed real enough. Echo considered herself a good judge of character and he seemed sincere.

"I, well, I think so," he said, sounding slightly dazed.

"Don't let Megatron hear you then," she said, the anger in her optics softening as she turned and continued on towards the med bay. "And try not to anger him in the metal of a slag headed battle again."

"That would be pretty much any battle," Starscream replied, still keeping pace with her.

Echo considered that for a moment before saying, "True."

"How about I try not to get injured instead?" he suggested as they arrived at the med bay and Echo hesitated at the doorway.

"You do that. We might actually need you some time," Echo replied dryly before slipping into the silent med bay, unaware that he was watching her curiously until she vanished from sight.


	7. Chapter VII

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _Rapidfeather_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Claret, Echo, and Shimmer

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter VII_

_"Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes"-Jim Carrey_

Shimmer came to moments after Echo arrived. Her first words after coming out of stasis and feeling the almost guilt come through the bond were, "You were almost late weren't you?"

"It wasn't my fault," Echo protested with a grin, feeling the amusement rush through the restored end of the bond between them.

"Who's fault was it then?" Shimmer asked. "And where's Claret? You'd think she'd come to see my miraculous recovery from a wing shot."

"Drama queen," Echo teased, her grin widening. "Claret and I had patrol tonight and she worried herself out of recharge about you so I sent her to rest."

"You didn't answer the first question," Shimmer pointed out. "Who was the lucky mech?"

"It was Starscream if you have to know and for some reason that Primus knows I don't understand he was actually apologizing," Echo replied.

"So does that mean you're going to put the anger and wanting to rip his head off away?" Shimmer asked her slyly.

"Not likely," Echo said with a snort. "Primus knows we're both going to be rolling our optics at Megatron's next crackheaded plan but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be rolling my optics at _him _as well."

"Give it up Shimmy," a wry voice commented from the doorway. "Echo's never gonna fall for him."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence," Shimmer replied, pouting slightly at the use of the hated nickname. Echo snickered at the disgruntled look on her youngest trine mate's faceplates and shook her head. "You know not all mechs are bad," Shimmer continued more earnestly.

"Most mechs don't go out of their way to annoy Megatron unless they're Autobots," Echo pointed out patiently.

"True," Shimmer said, slumping slightly.

This time it was Claret who decided to gang up on their trine leader. After all knowing Shimmer they would end up sparkmated some time and there was no point in not teasing Echo about her tendency to tick off or be ticked off at the majority of available mechs. "Still you have to get rid of your mech hating phobia," she teased with a wicked grin.

Echo whirled on her with something that was almost a startled gasp and smacked her ruby and ebony trine mate on the helm. "What is with you two?" she asked, sounding exasperated and mildly amused.

"Shimmy's in love," Claret said with a shrug, artfully ducking the smack that her other annoyed trine mate aimed at her for using the hated nickname again. "Besides some time I'd like to be bonded so someone could smack the mechs that keep making suggestive comments at me. I'm sorry Echo but despite your temper you're just not that imposing."

Echo sighed heavily and looked from one of her trine mates to the other. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll try not to help Megatron throw him through the wall, okay?"

"Deal," Shimmer said, looking suddenly happier and Claret nodded, content as the topic changed but Echo kept prodding that odd feeling that came through the bond from Shimmer's end, wondering what exactly had happened.


	8. Chapter VIII

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Claret, Shimmer, and Echo

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter VIII_

_"Being disintegrated makes me very angry, very angry indeed"-Marvin the Martian_

Echo's resolve not to hurt Starscream lasted nearly five cycles. To be fair during those five cycles she managed to be passably polite to the mech in question but after five straight cycles something happened that made her temper snap. It started with Skywarp. Somehow the purple and black mech in question had managed to get himself stuck _inside_ a wall which, according to a few others that Echo had talked to, wasn't actually unusual. What was unusual about this time was that only his wings were stuck in the wall. Naturally that required a Seeker to cut him out and Echo was the only one nearby.

She completed the task without any problems and was just leaving the med bay where she had deposited and very shaken Skywarp when she ran into Starscream. That wasn't when she snapped. "You here for one of your trine?" he asked, looking almost concerned.

"No," Echo said simply but before she could inform him that she had just taken Skywarp to the med bay instead he said the thing that made her blow a fuse.

"Good cause your trine is already problem prone enough without adding another disaster to the list," he said with a smirk. Now it was true that since arriving here her trine had experienced problems from Shimmer being grounded to Claret getting in a fight with Blackout to Shimmer almost falling _through_ a wall. This particular comment after Skywarp's stupidity however made Echo blow a fuse. She couldn't help it; she punched Starscream square in the face and turned to stalk off.

"Oh, by the way," she called over her shoulder as she stormed off. "It was _your_ trine mate who I was dropping off." Then she stormed around the corner and toward the quarters she shared with Claret and Shimmer. Both her trine mates looked up, startled, when Echo stomped in.

"What's got you so upset?" Claret asked, glancing up from the datapad to look at her fuming trine leader.

"Starscream," Echo said coldly.

"Oh," was all that Claret could think of to say in response.

"Shimmy," Echo said to her youngest trine member in a forced calm voice.

"Yeah?" Shimmer asked, looking wary at hearing her hated nickname from her trine leader who rarely used it.

"Deal's off," Echo sat, before grabbing her datapad and dropping onto the berth Claret was sitting on and flipping it on.

"Oh," Shimmer said numbly, staring blankly at the wall for a moment before silently leaving the room.


	9. Chapter IX

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in, like, forever. Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ (My fault... I may have made that part vague. Basically Echo promised not to attempt to kill Starscream) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Claret, Shimmer, and Echo

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter IX_

_"I hope this turns out better than your plan to cook rice in your stomach by eating it raw and then drinking boiling water..."-Tigress, Kung Fu Panda II_

"I need your help." Skywarp stared at the femme in front of him in vague astonishment, not sure if he was more stunned that she was talking to him or because of the words she had just uttered.

"Let me get this straight," Skywarp said. "You need _my_ help when I can't seem to do anything without making a mess of it."

"Pretty much," Shimmer replied, the hint of a smile on her faceplates.

"Oh," Skywarp said. "What do you need then."

"We both know how all this is going to end, right?" Shimmer asked. Skywarp didn't ask for clarification.

"Yeah," he said. "It was hard enough to end up grouped together as a trine but bonding?" Shimmer huffed slightly, looking highly irritated.

"And Starscream's made Echo mad one too many times for her to even think about talking to him anymore," Shimmer muttered.

"Are you suggesting an intervention?" Skywarp questioned, considering what kind of prank he could get away with in the name of getting those two to talk.

"I don't know what I'm suggesting an I'm not sure I want to know," Shimmer said in an exasperated tone. "Just do something ok? And I don't want to know what it is."

"Deal," Skywarp said. "But you owe me femme."

"To a certain point," Shimmer retorted. "But yes." Then she vanished around the corner before anyone could notice her with the notorious prankster. Skywarp, meanwhile, was considering his options as he headed off to find Thundercracker. If he was going to do this he was going to need extra help and he knew just who to ask.

Finding TC wasn't particularly hard. Waiting patiently for him to get off monitor duty was. Finally the two were able to talk in relative peace while Starscream went to go argue with Megatron. "I thought he'd never leave," Skywarp sighed with relief a few moments after the door had shut behind their trine leader. "Now you and I can talk."

"About what?" TC grumbled, lying back on his berth and staring in the ceiling.

"About that femme. What's her name again? Oh right, Shimmer." Skywarp snickered when TC stiffened, knowing he had gotten the other mech's attention.

"Okay, talk," Thundercracker ordered, sitting back up. "But if this backfires I'm blaming it on you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Skywarp said dismissively, practically bouncing in his seat. Oh this was going to be _fun_.


	10. Chapter X

Author's Note:  Thanks to _oOo KitKat oOo_ and _Vivian Hale _(Actually that makes perfect sense) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Claret, Echo, and Shimmer

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter X_

_"Chaos is a friend of mine"-Bob Dylan_

Echo wasn't sure what she had been expecting out of this day but what she got was not exactly what she would have guessed. It started with an alarm going off during her monitor duty and refusing to turn off even though the only thing that had triggered it was Skywarp who showed up on the cameras for a fraction of a second before vanishing again. Soundwave couldn't get fixed either so that left Echo going out to attempt to manually reset it. Of course Starscream would have to be coming off night patrol while she was working on that particular system. "You could just blast it," he suggested, landing smoothly right behind her.

"It'll have to wait in line," she growled, tempted to just cut a couple wires and shut it off before Megatron came storming out.

"Behind what else?" Starscream asked and the temptation changed to finding a wall to throw him through. On the other hand she could throw him to Megatron when the irate warlord showed up out here.

"You and then Skywarp and then whoever wired this system," she replied as calmly as she could manage.

"Soundwave wired the system," Starscream informed her and she growled under her breath which made him laugh. Soundwave had officially made Echo's hit list and if she didn't get this fixed in the next two kliks he was going to have to rewire himself a new security system. "Why am I on the top of your hit list?"

"Because you're just an overall jerk," she informed him flatly, seriously considering just blasting the system now. Why wasn't _Soundwave_ the one out here fixing this anyway. It was _his_ system. That was when Starscream reached an arm around her and pulled something, abruptly silencing the alarm. She stared at the now quiet box with some shock for a moment before turning to face the mech who had shut it up. "Thank you," she said, surprised that she was actually sincere.

"I've had to do that more than once," he said with a shrug. "But you're welcome. Comm me if you have problems with it again." Then he was sauntering away, leaving Echo to study his retreating figure. Every time she thought she knew Starscream he did something like this and left her wondering what was going on in his processor. She let out a huff of irritation and then followed him inside, lost in her own thoughts as she kicked Soundwave out of his own office and settled back down for monitor duty again.


	11. Chapter XI

Author's Note: Thanks to _SamAP_ (Glad I managed to make you sympathize with Starscream!), _oOo K__itKat oOo_ (Hopefully this goes the way I plan), _Vivan Hale_ (No kidding!), and _I am Blueberry_ (I swear he likes being bipolar in this and I hope you get your story posted soon!) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Shimmer, Claret, and Echo

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XI_

_"Whoever said nothing is impossible has never tried to slam a revolving door"_

Just when everything started to look up something had to fall apart again. This time it was something that every Decepticon had thought was impossible. Megatron had ended up in the med bay courtesy of Optimus Prime. That was how Echo and Starscream were thrown back together and their already strained relationship completely imploded. That left Megatron unconscious in a berth, TC and Shimmer stealing glances at each other, Echo and Starscream arguing about something, and Claret and Skywarp standing in the background. "If they didn't argue so much I'd swear they were perfect for each other," Claret commented wryly, albeit softly. She didn't want her head ripped off if they heard.

"Oh he does like her," Skywarp said knowledgably, for once being perfectly serious. "He's just annoyed because she's the only femme he's known that isn't willing to take crap from him."

"Echo doesn't take crap from anyone," Claret said a shrug. "Despite that I think she might actually be able to like him if he'd stop being an egotistical jerk."

"And it's fairly obvious that _those two_ are completely enamored with each other even though they've hardly talked," Skywarp added, motioning to Shimmer and Thundercracker.

"She'd completely tongue tied if he actually talked to her instead of just shooting her sideways glances. Trust me," Claret said with a slight smirk, blocking out the sounds of Starscream and Echo's argument which was quickly gaining momentum.

"So," Skywarp said and Claret knew exactly what he was thinking.

"That leaves us," she finished.

"Exactly," Skywarp agreed, sounding almost nervous.

"I think if we can get those two," Claret said, motioning to Echo and Starscream. "Together you and I can manage." Then she actually winked at Skywarp. It was true. Despite all the pranking Skywarp didn't seem to be bad at heart and his light hearted temperament was something she could appreciate. Add that with the fact that he wasn't trying to catch her attention and she came up with someone that she could actually live with. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"We have to force them to talk. Preferably for a long period of time," Skywarp said immediately. Claret considered it and had to agree. This wasn't something that was just going to happen. They were going to have to force Starscream and Echo into a place where they _had_ to talk. That wouldn't be easy.

"It's going to be difficult," she said aloud. "Echo isn't particularly trusting and she really doesn't _think_ she likes Starscream at all."

"They'll help," Skywarp said, motioning again to Shimmer and Thundercracker. "At least if they ever want a chance to be together." That was when Echo finally had taken enough and stormed out, Shimmer reluctantly following her.

"We'll talk later," Claret told Skywarp and then followed her irate trine leader out of the med bay.


	12. Chapter XII

Author's Note: Thanks to _Vivian Hale _(Oh there will be) and _I am Blueberry_ (That might be arranged ;D) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Claret, Echo, and Shimmer

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XII_

_"I have six locks on my door all in a row. When I go out, I lock every other one. I figure no matter how long someone stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three"-Elayne Boosler_

The announcement that Megatron was out of the med bay and able to command again was met with great relief by everyone; especially Echo and Starscream. The forced cooperation of the two trine leaders had almost led to disaster more than once but it had given TC, Skywarp, Shimmer, and Claret time to plan along with getting to know each other. It was a simple enough plan but both trines knew it would likely end in disaster. Still it was all they had and they were going to do their best to make it work.

As it turned out activating their plan was easier said than done. Echo and Starscream went out of their way to avoid each other and it soon became obvious that they needed to cause a problem that would force them together. Since Skywarp's plan of taking down Megatron again was immediately shot down they wracked their processors for another viable option. It was Thundercracker that, surprisingly, came up with the best option. It was complicated at best and impossible at worst but it was worth a try.

The first part was definitely the easiest and as such it was instantly handed to Skywarp with the hope that the dark purple and ebony Seeker could manage to not ruin it too terribly. It involved setting off the emergency fire extinguishers. Skywarp saw a simple solution to that problem; he set part of the base on fire.

It wasn't exactly a small fire either. It was the kind of roaring monster of flame and heat that causes every fire extinguisher in a three mile radius to go off dousing pretty much every Decepticon in a thick white foam that began smothering the flames. The result was instant panic and plenty of wailing. Conveniently Claret had hacked the system that had set up Echo and Starscream to be out on patrol when that particular event happened. Thus when they returned, already irritated from each other's company, they were even move annoyed to find the floor covered in thick foam and smell melting metal.

There processors instantly moved toward the same prank fond Seeker. "Skywarp," Starscream growled and Echo nodded shortly in agreement. As if on cue the purple and black Seeker slid by them on a foam with a cheerful wave. Starscream growled and launched himself after the purple and black Seeker. Echo considered also going after Skywarp and then pushed the thought away. That would mean more time spent with Starscream and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

That was when Shimmer activated her part of the plan. The young Seeker scooped up a gob of foam and tossed it so it landed squarely on her trine leader's shoulder. Echo actually jumped and then slipped when she landed, almost falling in the thick foam. "Shimmer," Echo complained but the pinkish-red and white femme simply giggled and tossed another glob of foam at Echo before darting away, her trine leader right on her heels. Part one of the plan was working perfectly. Now if they could only get the second part to work without disaster.


	13. Chapter XIII

Author's Note: Thanks to _Vivian Hale_and _I am Blueberry _for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Echo, Claret, and Shimmer

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XIII_

_"The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on"- Robert Bloch_

The plan completely unraveled when Shimmer accidentally tripped. She slammed accidentally into Skywarp who feel on Starscream who somehow landed on Bonecrusher. For a moment there was dead silence on the Decepticon base as the fire alarm cut off with a nervous squeak. The sound of thick foam dripping slowly to the floor. Then Echo leaned against the wall and started laughing. "You wouldn't think this was so funny if you were on the bottom of this pile," Bonecrusher grumbled as he struggled to shove Shimmer, Skywarp, and Starscream off of him without damaging delicate wings. Echo couldn't respond because she was laughing so hard. Claret rounded the corner and shook her head, Thundercracker right behind her. The dark blue and ebony mech offered Shimmer his hand and pulled her up.

Claret helped Skywarp up with a wink and by then Echo had stifled her laughter so she could help offer Starscream her hand. He grudgingly accepted her help, looking as if he was having a hard time not laughing as well as Bonecrusher peeled himself off the foam covered floor. "You know what?"he said suddenly, the hint of a smile curving around his mouthplates. "As long as I don't get blamed for this I don't even care."

"You can't possibly be blamed for this," Claret pointed out with a slight smirk. "You were on patrol when the fire started."

"There was a fire?" Starscream yelped, suddenly looking worried.

"Yeah but it was no big deal," Skywarp said with a shrug and a wink in Claret's direction. "The fire extinguishers took care of that."

"I noticed," Echo drawled, raising an optic ridge.

"See," Shimmer added with a cheeky grin. "No problem."

"Just go get cleaned up," Starscream grumbled. "I'll go check on the damage." He paused around the corner, startled when he heard someone behind him. He turned to see Echo walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming with you," she said with a shrug. "Because they won't leave us alone if we at least _look_ like we're talking."

"Huh?" Starscream asked, genuinely confused.

"You haven't noticed?" Echo asked.

"Noticed what?" Starscream asked, heading for where his trine had told him via the bond that the damage was.

"Let me put it this way," Echo said. "Do you really think the fire and us ending up in the same place after being on the same watch was an accident?"

"No," Starscream said immediately.

"There you have it," Echo said with the hint of a smile, taking the lead. "And by the way, both our trines new where the fire was going to start _before_ it did. Don't you find that a little convenient?" Then she vanished around the corner and Starscream hurried to catch up.


	14. Chapter XIV

Author's Note: Thanks to _Vivian Hale_, _I am Blueberry_, and _16 SilverMoon 16_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Echo, Claret, and Shimmer

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XIV_

_"Nala: Why'd you come back?_

_Simba: I got some sense knocked in me and I have the bump to prove it"-Lion King_

The damage wasn't quite as bad as either of them had expected. Someone, and Starscream had a pretty good idea who, _had_ set fire to several storage rooms but the fire extinguishers had stopped it before it had gone to anything vital. Still it was pretty bad and Megatron would be furious. "It could be worse," Echo commented dryly, surveying the mess as if looking for survivors without much help.

"How exactly?" Starscream asked sourly. "Megatron is going to weld my aft to the wall the instant he gets back and finds this."

"He could be here," Echo elaborated.

"What exactly HAPPENED here?" a voice suddenly growled, thick with menace.

"Speak of the devil," Starscream said coldly, but in a low enough tone so the Decepticon leader wouldn't hear him. Echo struggled not to laugh as they both turned around. "I'm not sure," the Decepticon SIC continued in a louder tone. "Echo and I were on patrol and when came back we were informed there had been a fire."

"We came straight here to check the damage but we haven't found any evidence of who set the fire," Echo added, picking up where the uneasy Air Commander left off. Megatron growled, looking at the damage around him.

"It looks like the slagging Autobots attacked here," he grumbled finally, looking as if he was at a loss for words. "What's the official damage report."

"A few storage rooms," Starscream said, gaining back his confidence now that the Decepticon leader didn't look quite so close to exploding on him. "No ammunition stores or energon supplies were taken out though we've lost a few parts."

"Good," Megatron growled. "I want the full report within a cycle." Then he stalked off. As soon as he was out of sight and hearing range Echo and Starscream dissolved into hysterical laughter, grinning at each other in triumph. They both realized what they looked like at the same time and retreated warily back into their masks of formality but the thin layer of ice that had been between them before refused to reform.

"I think that's the first time Megatron's probably been speechless since he came online," Echo said, the hint of laughter hiding in her tone making Starscream smile slightly again.

"Probably," he agreed. "Skywarp is to be congratulated."

"So what's going on our report?" the green flier asked, grinning slightly at her superior.

"The damage and that there was no evidence that led to a conclusive suspects. I'm not handing Skywarp to Megatron after what temper he's in because of the destruction," Starscream replied firmly, a hint of warning in his tone.

Echo nodded approvingly. "That was what I hoped. Later?" she offered with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yes," Starscream said with a hint of a smile creeping on his faceplates again. They both separated before it sunk fully in to them what they had just done. Despite the glitch in the middle the plan had worked perfectly. Echo and Starscream were now on speaking terms. Now the only thing left to do was to bring them together.


	15. Chapter XV

Author's Note: Thanks to _16 SilverMoon 16_, _Prowls-little-angel_, and _I am __Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Shimmer, Echo, and Claret

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XV_

_"I don't mind talking to myself but when you guys start to cut me out of the conversation; that's when it gets a little...strange"-The Toymaker, Spy Kids 3_

The Decepticon base was, almost predictably, attacked within the next cycle. Starscream was absolutely exasperated at that. Why couldn't they have just one peaceful cycle for once? _::Seekers check in::_ he ordered over the comm.

_::Thundercracker In::_

_::Skywarp In the groove::_

_::Ramjet awake and alert::_

_::Thrust functional and active::_

_::Dirge In::_

_:Claret In::_

_::Shimmer active::_

_::Echo in but things are nasty on my end::_

_::Starscream to Echo. I'll send reinforcements ASAP::_

_::You mean you'll go yourself. Wink, wink::_

_::__**SKYWARP**__::_

_::Got it. Sorry!::_

Echo tuned off what was going on then because she really was in trouble. She would have to trust Starscream to stay true to his word because now she had to focus on the right now. The Autobot aerials had landed on her end of the base and she was determined to keep them in her sights at all times. "Sorry traitors," she snarled. "What kind of fliers would join the Autobots?"

"One who has his head screwed on correctly," one she didn't recognize growled. That wasn't saying much seeing as she didn't know any of them that were currently present.

"I don't see any here who do," Echo hissed. "Wake up for Primus sake! You're protecting senators who do nothing but work for their own good. Nothing is going to change if we just keep letting it happen."

"I think you're the one who needs to wake up," another mech said, placing a restraining hand on the one who had originally spoken. "You're working for a mad mech."

"And you're working for sparkless, self-serving mechs," Echo retorted, her hand curling into a fist. That was when the first speaker threw the other one aside and lunged at her.

"Air Raid," the one who had called Megatron a mad mech yelled but it was already too late. Echo's fist slammed hard into his faceplates and he reeled back, aiming a punch at her in turn. His comrades followed him and though none of them could be airborne Echo was at a severe disadvantage. Her opponents were all mechs and as such they were stronger and there were definitely more of them than there was of her. Starscream came around the corner to see her go down hard.


	16. Chapter XVI

Author's Note: Thanks to _16 SilverMoon 16_, _Aureliaspark_, and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Echo, Shimmer, and Claret

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XVI_

_"Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug, no not me! I manage to lose an entire dragon!"-Hiccup, How To Train Your Dragon (Movie)_

Echo came to slightly disoriented and more than a little ticked off. Who she saw sitting next to her only made that worse. There were very few Seekers that had been willing to join the Autobots but these two had from the start. To make matters worse Echo had actually been friends with them, along with the rest of her trine, until the war had started and they had chosen what she believed was the wrong side. "Morning."

"Shut up," Echo growled back, not in any kind of mood to deal with Jetstorm or his twin today, or any other day really.

"Such a pleasant greeting," Jetstorm replied, shaking his head while the other 'Bots around him, except his twin brother, looked on in confusion. "You don't have a better greeting for an old friend."

"I seem to recall that somewhere there is some sort of low grade plasma cannon with your name on it for a prank none of us ever got revenge on you for," Echo said humorlessly.

"That's cold femme," Jetstorm said, looking hurt, but Echo didn't care. She was already tired of him and his amateur pranks. He was like some Autobot version of Skywarp with no idea of when to shut his mouth. His twin, Jetfire, knew all too well what had happened and was keeping silent. At least until now.

"Lay off 'Storm before you end up with a dented faceplate," Jetfire said as Echo sat smoothly up, pleased that her movement wasn't too impeded.

"Nah," Jetstorm said, unaware of impending doom. "Echo wouldn't do that." The next moment he was sitting on his aft flat on the floor looking rather dazed and Echo was back seated on the berth with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Be glad I _don't_ have anything active to blast you with," she told him while the silver Autobot she had encountered in an earlier battle, Jazz tried not to laugh and Jetfire looked exasperated.

"I think you were right bro," Jetstorm said, still sounding rather stunned as her remained seated on the floor. Echo just sighed. This was going to be a long and very annoying imprisonment if this trend kept up.


	17. Chapter XVII

Author's Note: Thanks to _Aureliaspark_(definitely), _16 SilverMoon 16 _(probably never), _I am Blu__eberry_ (oh he's hurrying all right!), and _Riptide2_ (hope this is soon enough ;D) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Shimmer, Echo, and Claret

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XVII_

_"Nick Memphis: I didn't know you had a woman._

_Bob Lee Swagger: Neither did I...until they took her"-Shooter_

If Starscream could go back and change one thing he would have sent reinforcements to Echo immediately instead of tarrying. Instead he believed she could handle whatever the Autobots threw at her for a little longer and focused on other things. That was why he had come too late. Know he was pacing, or as Skywarp so eloquently said, making a trench in the middle of the floor, trying to decided what to do.

"Good grief just go," Thundercracker snapped suddenly, looking annoyed. Starscream froze in mid step, completely stunned. This was the first, and probably only, time that Thundercracker had suggested he ever disobey Megatron.

"You're driving us crazy," Skywarp finished, smirking slightly. "We'll cover for you as long as we can."

"Now go," Thundercracker ordered. "And try not to be a jerk when you do get her out of there."

"Got it," Starscream said, waving his trine brothers off as he slunk out the door, wary of being seen. As he crept through the silent halls of the subdued Decepticon base he wryly acknowledged how much things had changed lately. Not long ago he and Echo couldn't stand to even really be in the same base as each other and now, largely because of Skywarp and Shimmer if his suspicions were correct, he was going to rescue the femme who had once set out to be his worst enemy.

As Starscream left the base behind, taking to the air, he considered the fact that in a simple cycle his entire world had been turned on its axis. He sighed and focused his thoughts ahead of him, deciding to attempt to send a message to Echo. He received a basic blocking code in return but if both of them worked from opposite sides they might be able to over ride it. Besides if he was screwing over Megatron he might as well do it thoroughly. Moments later he actually got a breakthrough and almost sighed in relief.

_::Starscream?::_ Echo's tone was quizzical but also slightly amused at the fact that he had even bothered the attempt to contact her.

_::The one and only::_ he replied. _::I'm coming to spring you::_

_::Please do before I lose what little sanity I have left::_ came the immediate response. _::I'm beginning to actually think Skywarp is sane::_

_::I'd best get you out soon then before we're all doomed by Skywarp's impending sanity::_ Starscream jibed.

_::Just hurry::_ she replied with wry humor and they both closed their ends of their links at the same time. It never even came to occur to them that they were much more alike than each had originally believed.


	18. Chapter XVIII

Author's Note: Thanks to _16 Silver__Moon 16_ (We all hope not. LOL), _Vivian Hale_ (even though we know it's a stretch for him), _AureliaSpark_ (Yup. The Decepticons are pretty much the perfect example of Murphy's Law), _I am Blueberry_ (hopefully toward something good by the end), _Riptide2_ (Heck I'm not ready for a sane Skywarp!), and _Prowls-little-angel_ (Yeah. I'm sure we could all use stronger language to define Megatron some days) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Claret, Shimmer, and Echo

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XVIII_

_"Rizzo The Rat: {ignores Gonzo and falls down a chimney} Hey! I'm stuck! Get me out of here!_

_Gonzo: I knew you weren't suited for literature"-Muppet's Christmas Carol_

On the inside Echo was ready to scream but on the outside she was perfectly composed. Jetstorm hadn't managed to stay quiet even after she had sent him to the ground for the second time and it was beginning to get on her nerves. "You know this brings up the question why anyone joins the Autobots if they have to put up with this?" she muttered.

"You put up with Skywarp," Jetfire told her softly and she considered that, smirking slightly.

"Too true. It's a wonder we have anyone actually fighting at this rate," she said, trying not to laugh. For a moment it felt so much like old times that they relaxed for a minute only to realize that everything had changed. That was when a younger mech who had the looks of a sniper about him dashed in.

"Sideswipe spotted Starscream incoming," he babbled, looking mildly panicked.

"Advise Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to ditch the jet judo," Ratchet said mildly, glancing up from his work for only a moment.

"It fails epically," Jetfire added.

"But, but-" the young mech began, staring from one face to another. "Aren't you worried or something?"

"You said just Starscream, correct Bluestreak?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah?" Bluestreak replied, making it sound more like a question than an answer.

"Then there's no need to worry," Jazz replied. "There's plenty of us here to take 'Screamer."

_::Screamer?::_ Echo asked teasingly, not really expecting an answer.

_::Jazz has been running his mouth again hasn't he?::_ came the immediate reply. _::He was calling me that __**before**__ there was a war::_

_::You do know you've been spotted right?::_ Echo asked him.

_::All part of the plan::_ Starscream replied before cutting off the connection and leaving Echo to wonder what exactly was going on.

"You'd better know what you're doing," she mumbled before refocusing on what was going on in the present moment. She didn't have to wait long to find out what he had planned. The first explosion sounded rather distant but the second hit the roof of the med bay dead on, rocking the entire room. Echo was to her feet in an instant and already darting past the off balanced Autobots. Jazz and Jetstorm crashed into each other, lending cursing to the explosion sounds but Jetfire was right behind her as she skidded around the corner. The whole base was in chaos which would have been to her advantage had Jetfire not been right on her heels.

She swerved abruptly and darted into a large room, startling Jetfire by whirling around to face him. "Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" she asked sharply.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Jetfire retorted, almost pleading with her. "We were happy together once. Why can't we go back to that?"

"Because things have changed," Echo replied. "What's done is done and we can't go back to that."

"I was an idiot," Jetfire admitted hesitantly. "I let prejudice blind me to the fact that you could take care of yourself and it drove you away."

"You were an idiot," Echo agreed, almost gently. "But that doesn't change here and now. What we had then, it's gone Jetfire."

"Then I've lost you," Jetfire replied, looking almost lost.

"Me, perhaps but there is still time," she replied. "Good bye." Then with a graceful movement she launched herself into the air, dodging chunks of falling debris and part of the ceiling that she had almost _known_ was going to fall where it did.

Starscream was waiting for her in the sky. "Are you okay?" he asked as they swerved around and beat a hasty retreat towards the Decepticon base.

"Fine," Echo replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Something's bothering you," he retorted and she silently cursed him for being so observant. He acted the arrogant fool so often it was easy for her to forget it was just that; an act.

"I'll tell you later," she told him before they were forced to increase their speed and practice their evasive moves to lose the Autobots on their tails.


	19. Chapter XIX

Author's Note: Thanks to _Vivian Hale_ (Do they ever?), _16 SilverMoon 16_, and _Starscream fan_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Shimmer, Claret, and Echo

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XIX  
>"Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment"-Arab Proverb<em>

It was in a darkest time of the night when only the night patrols were alert and paying any attention to what was going on that Echo and Starscream met each other in the deserted rec room to talk. "So what is bothering you?" he asked, not bothering to dance around the subject.

"Straight to the point huh?" Echo asked, turning her back on him. "The correct question to ask is; who is bothering you?"

"And the answer isn't as simple as the question is it?" Starscream asked.

"Definitely not," she said softly. "It's best if I start at the beginning." She took a deep breath before she began. "Jetfire and I were-" she paused, realizing she would have to chose her words carefully. "friends before the war."

"And more than friends," Starscream said emotionlessly but when she turned to look at him for a second she saw a flash of jealousy in his optics.

"Yes, and more than that," she admitted, turning her back on him.

"What changed then?" Starscream asked, sounding as if he was forcing himself to ask.

"It was his fault really," she said with a slight smirk at the window before her, remembering what had happened. "It all started when he made the mistake of implying that I couldn't take care of myself let alone fight. That was the beginning of a rift between us and it hasn't ever healed." There was a long silenced before either one of them spoke then.

"He's an idiot," Starscream said suddenly and Echo laughed lightly, a full smile slipping on to her face.

"Yes he is," she agreed without turning around. "So you see, you have nothing to worry about." She turned to face him, half smirking, half smiling. "I won't tie myself to an idiot for the rest of my life."

"What that actually you admitting that I'm _not_ an idiot?" Starscream asked incredulously.

"Maybe," she replied, a full smile forming again. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then she was gone before he could ask anymore or she could begin to doubt what she already knew. Spark lighter she headed for where her trine mates would be resting. Maybe the old saying that things always worked out for the best was right. It sure seemed like it.

She slipped silently into the room only to be tackled by a suddenly very awake Shimmer. "Oh-my-gosh! You're back! You're finally back! Are you hurt? No you can't be hurt or Claret and I could feel it," she babbled brightly as Echo laughed and hugged her trine mate.

"Wha-" Claret asked drowsily. Then she noticed Echo and she too was suddenly awake and fully alert. "Echo; you're back!"

"Yeah," Echo said with a wide grin. "I'd give you a hug but Shimmy here has attached herself to me."

"Not funny," Shimmer complained, releasing Echo when she heard her dreaded nickname. "You know I hate being called that!"

"Of course," Claret and Echo chorused, hugging each other tightly for a moment.

"Something's happened," Claret said suddenly. "You're in an extremely pleased mood for once even thought Starscream was the one who went to rescue you."

"Ooh," Shimmer said brightly. "What happened."

Echo sighed and shook her head fondly, sending her two curious trine mates the memory of what had happened and sinking into her berth. "Now if you two don't mind I need to get some rest."

"Of course not," Claret said, sinking back into her own berth. Shimmer didn't even answer, too engrossed in trying to decipher what had happened between her trine leader and Starscream to even hear what was going on around her. Her two trine mates laughed drowsily before sinking into their own recharge, relieved to simply be together again.


	20. Chapter XX

Author's Note: Thanks to _16 SilverMoon 16_ (Not in this but I'm planning on doing a series of Christmas one shots from my different verses in the next couple days just for fun) and _Riptide2_ (Shimmer and Skywarp and definitely the most fun to write although Echo and Starscream's arguments come in second ;D) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Claret, Shimmer, and Echo

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XX_

_"The Son: Don't you want to live forever?_

_Mulder: Not if drawstring pants come back into style"-X Files (Season 2, Episode title; 3)_

It seemed to Echo that she and Starscream had come to some type of truce, something that seemed to make Shimmer incredibly satisfied. That was something that amused Claret and Echo to no end. It also meant that the two trines spent more time in each other's company. The fact that it was no longer just Echo and Starscream spending time together eased their relationship along some. Skywarp and Shimmer quickly proved to be the most troublesome with Claret and Thundercracker curbing most of their crazy ideas. Somehow Starscream and Echo pulled everything together, the central force around which everything else revolved.

None noticed this fact more than Ramjet's trine, the only other Seekers currently on base. All three of the coneheads understood much better than the parties involved the implications of this relationship and what it would lead to. At one time, before the war, bonding between Seeker trines had been much more common. Now with the risk of losing the one you were bonded to it happened much less often. Still some other force seemed to be at work here rather than simple luck.

A night four or five cycles after Echo's rescue found both trines alone in the rec room late into the night hours. Somehow Echo and Starscream had ended up sitting next to each other but more surprising than that was the fact that neither one minded. Predictably Shimmer and Thundercracker had gravitated toward each other and were sitting together and Claret and Skywarp were also sitting together. "Isn't this nice?" Skywarp commented. "But we'd better be careful. Since none of us is trying to undermine the other's authority if Megatron happens to come by he'll be forced to order us out."

At that Claret shoved the purple and ebony Seeker, sending him crashing to the floor, landing roughly on his aft. "Hey!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"I'm undermining your authority," Claret said with a perfectly straight face. That was altogether too much for Shimmer who double over with laughter and Thundercracker shook his head, smirking. Echo and Starscream exchanged grins with matching expressions on their faceplates that said; can you believe this?

"Now that we have that established maybe we can talk," Thundercracker suggested, still smirking.

"Have what established?" Skywarp asked grumpily, not exactly happy to be the target of a joke instead of the joker.

"That Claret has more authority, and therefore more power, than you," Thundercracker said and Skywarp scowled, pouting slightly. Shimmer giggled and leaned against TC's shoulder happily, simply enjoying the light atmosphere.

"Says the mech that spent how long pining after a certain femme sitting next to him," Skywarp pointed out suddenly, grinning wickedly at Thundercracker. Claret snickered and TC growled slightly, mocking lunging at his trine mate who yelped and somehow ended up in Claret's lap. She shoved him off abruptly and he ended up landing on his aft on the floor for the second time that night.

Echo actually laughed that time and soon enough the rest of them joined in. It took them a few kliks before they could calm themselves and turn to more serious matters. "About us," Thundercracker began carefully. "And our situation."

"This isn't something to be taken lightly," Echo warned, her optics focusing on Shimmer while Starscream gave Skywarp and warning look.

"I know," Skywarp reassure his trine leader and Shimmer nodded in agreement.

"And this might end in our deaths," Claret pointed out. Starscream nodded in agreement.

"All the research I've seen points to the fact that if one of the bonded pair is extinguished then the other follows. How soon depends on how long they've been bonded; the longer they have been the longer they can live alone in theory," he recited.

"I've seen the same thing," Claret said grimly. "That means bonding in the middle of this war could be suicide."

"I don't mean to live forever," Echo said. "And with the way this war is going we're going to die at one point or another."

"Then we're agreed?" Thundercracker asked. The two trines looked at each other, weighing the decision carefully. As Echo had said before it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Bonding was for life and a wrong choice could leave them miserable for the rest of their lives. Still their sparks had known long before they themselves had and if there was a divine power in their universe it had known the answer far before that.

"We're agreed," they all said in unison, snickering nervously at how in synch they were.

"You know it is traditional for the leaders to bond first," Skywarp pointed out slyly. "Going in order of how the mech's trine is arranged and it's probably that way for a reason."

"And here comes the awkwardness," Echo grumbled. "Thank you so much for that Skywarp."

"Always happy to help?" the purple and ebony mech snickered and then winced as Claret wacked him in the head.

"He's right though," she said gently. "There is a reason for that. The leaders connect both trines and the theory is that the trines must be connected in the correct order to make the bonds both undeniable and unable to be revoked." The two leaders strongly avoided looking at each other, each one giving off the impression that if Cybertronians could blush they would have.

"Tomorrow night," Starscream said calmly. "We need time to prepare mentally for the connection as well as to make sure its the right choice before we jump into this."

"And on that awkward note let us part," Shimmer declared, standing up and striking a corny dramatic pose. "And let us not see one another until the morrow." They all managed to be serious for a second before they all started laughing. They parted, still chuckling, and slipped into their respective berths to rest, considering how much had really changed.


	21. Chapter XXI

Author's Note: Phew! For a while I wondered if this would ever get to this point. There's only about three or four chapters left to this but I'm working on the basic plot for a sequel of sorts two it and have been bouncing a couple ideas around. We'll see how it turns out. Thanks to _16 SilverMoon 16_ for reviewing the last chapter and as a side note the Christmas one shots should start appearing soon! I own nothing but Echo, Claret, and Shimmer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XXI_

_"Muppet Newsman: Here is a Muppet Newsflash {Runs out to the Muppet News Desk}. There is no news tonight"- The Muppet Show_

The next cycle found both Starscream and Echo wonder why exactly they had agreed to this. Still neither one was willing to back down but both were grateful for the extra time to prepare themselves. Starscream also used the time to pose the situation to Megatron. Though the Decepticon leader wasn't overly pleased with the situation he recognized that if he didn't give his consent he might lose six of his Seekers in one go. He gave in without any fight; a fact that Starscream was extremely grateful for.

That night left both of them alone in chambers that had been previously uninhabited with a silent sense of awkwardness hanging over them. They settled across from each other, optics meeting at the same time. Then they started laughing slightly at the whole absurdity of the situation. They who had shown fear nowhere else were wary of merging their sparks, of the memories that they would share. The laughter eased their worries and in a few moments their sparks were unveiled and merged together in a flare of light. Then came the memories.

First there was childhood, Echo's;

_A warm and patient but slightly exasperated voice asking, "Alright. Who did it this time?" Claret and Echo, only in their second frames, motioning to Shimmer with a mixture of exasperation and fondness in their optics as they glanced between the youngest member of their trine and the once white wall which was now a mixture of pastel pink, purple, and green._

Then Starscream's childhood;

_A very young Starscream and Thundercracker meeting each other for the first time. A third younglng, purple and ebony in color, realizing that he was about to be left behind. He flopped down and let out a wail, causing the other two to glance at him in exasperation. Starscream made the first move to place a hand on the sparkling and the other followed suit. The bond that followed gave them the rueful impression that their fate had been sealed by one rather annoying sparkling._

And their first impressions of each other. Once again Echo's came first;

_Handsome but arrogant; altogether too arrogant for her taste. Still something about him caught her attention as if to say, "He's it. He's the one." She pushed that thought out of her processor, still stewing over his arrogance, and led her trine away to where they would meet Megatron._

Then Starscream's;

_Beautiful and an interesting color of green. She was built on curving, elegant lines meant to catch the attention and the design certainly succeeded. Still she was too sharp, to harsh, for him to ever really consider, even though something in his spark insisted to PAY ATTENTION to her._

They pulled apart slowly, optics meeting each other's easily with the acknowledgement that they knew each other far better than they ever had before. Every action was completely understood, every attempt to push the other away reconciled. They recharged peacefully, limbs resting across each other, with the knowledge that there were be no more hiding _anything_ from each other from now on.


	22. Chapter XXII

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2, __16 SilverMoon 16_, _I am Blueberry_, and _Prowls-little-angel_ for reviewing the last chapter and waiting patiently for me to write this chapter! I own nothing but Echo, Claret, and Shimmer

* * *

><p><strong>Rule of the Trines<strong>

_Chapter XXII_

_"One million pounds! And, by the way, fire"-Sherlock Holmes (A Game of Shadows)_

Being in synch with one person to whom you had never been connected with was confusing. Being in synch with a whole other trine was just like having extra voices in your head. It did help that Starscream, Echo, Skywarp, Claret, Shimmer, and Thundercracker spent most of their time together anyway and so adding a mental connection was just another level in their relationships. In only a few days they knew each other _very_ well. That was why when Skywarp came running in yelling fire none of them looked up.

"I'm serious," he yelped, his voice rising several octaves higher than normal. "The base is on fire and the Autobots are attacking." That made everyone including his trine mates pay attention.

"You'd better not be joking," Claret muttered to him as they all raced out of the rec room.

"I'm dead serious," Skywarp replied just as a blast of heat struck each of them like a brick wall.

"Not going that way," Echo yelled, twisting to the left and darting down a thinner corridor that was mercifully flame free. Somehow they all made it out of the base just before a massive explosion brought part of the roof down.

"Let's hope there was no one in there," Shimmer said, shivering slightly.

"Don't think about that," Echo informed her, exchanging glances with Starscream. This was by far one of the most deadly attacks the Autobots had launched since the start of the war. Then a thought hit them both at the same time and they started to laugh.

"Enlighten us, please," Thundercracker said, looking slightly worried.

"Well we were considering the fact that this was so much more deadly than any of the other attacks," Starscream began.

"And we both decided we've somehow corrupted the Autobots," Echo finished. It took a moment for that statement to sink in but when it did they were all laughing. On a hill far away several Autobots were beginning to wonder if the fliers had finally gone crazy.

End Book One

The Story Will Be Continued In; _Forbidden_


End file.
